Accidentally in Love
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: A veces una alegria puede llegar de donde menos lo habiamos imaginado" Total Drama  nunca pasó
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¡ . Este seria mi primer fic. Sé que puede no salir muy bien. Estoy abierto a todos los consejos y críticas constructivas. Bueno, como había avisado, pero tuve que borrar el mensaje por infringir las reglas, es un Courtney X Cody. Espero que no moleste a los D x C . Es que por alguna razón, desde hace poco me empezó a gustar mucho esta pareja "fanón", y Duncan no me cae muy bien…XD **

**Espero que puede gustarles a pesar de ello…**

**Dedicatorias. **

**Especialmente a :**

**Blicia: **Gracias por soportarme en tu blog. Aunque no siempre estemos de acuerdo. Es realmente divertido.

**Happy Winter (Aleh Gwen)** Muchas gracias por la ayuda y los consejos.

**Lily G x T: **De parte de otro G x T , y me gusta tu historia "incapaz de Amar". Siguela.

**Gwen WaterSiren: **Gracias por el favorito cuando aun no he escrito nada amiga, en serio. Escribes muy bien. Viva G x T¡

**Crazy_yanu_D x C : **Lo mismo amiga, gracias por el favorito. Me gusta tu idea con los Simpsons. Espero que esta historia te guste aunque no sea un D x C. Courtney y Lisa también son de mis personajes favoritos.

**Marylinn D x C : **Se que no te pasas mucho por aquí ahora, peor gracias por los consejos en deviantart , amiga.

….

Bueno, una vez hecha esta introducción, el próximo cap ya empezara la historia en sí. Espero que les guste, y si no, me dicen que opinan.


	2. Historia de dos alumnos

**Holaa¡ Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo , finalmente **

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Blicia: **Muchas gracias por el aliento. Bueno, mi expectativa no es que salga excelente, sino no tan horrible, jaja.

**Happy Winter: **Gracias. Sé que puedo contar con vos , claro, y espero que esta historia cumpla tus expectativas.

**Eclipse total: **Gracias por el review y porque te pareció interesante. Espero que te guste aunque no es un D x C . De hecho, como verán en este cap, Duncan es mencionado y no para bien, jaja. Hasta el final tenia la duda de dejarlo fuera de la historia o no. Al final explicare porque lo hice de esa forma.

…

**Aclaracion: **

**-He estado replanteándome, en vista del desarrollo que pensé para la historia, haberla calificado como "romance-humor" ya que puede que en algún punto sea divertida, pero más será emotiva que chistosa. De todas formas, no me arrepiento ya que sigo el criterio del teatro griego, todo lo que no sea "tragedia" es "comedia", asi que será "comica", aunque no sea humorística XD **

**- El titulo viene por la canción "Accidentally in love" de la película Shrek. De ninguna manera es un songfic, pero si quieren escuchar la canción está bien, es muy divertida. **

**N de A : Significa "nota del autor" **

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, Courtney, Cody y el resto de personajes de TD no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran, habría cambiado algunas cosas, pero bueno, esa es otra historia. XD) Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla, etc...**

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia. Cap. 1: "Historia de dos alumnos" ( TD nunca ocurrió)**

…

. Era un domingo por la tarde en la poblada ciudad de Toronto. Al día siguiente, sería un día más de clases en la secundaria Saint Jerome **(N de A**: **¿Que les parece el nombre XD?) **Un día más también para dos estudiantes. Pero, ¿Realmente sería un día más?

Por un lado, la presidente ( **N de A: Es el término correcto en castellano, ya que el vocablo no tiene género, es un error frecuente, pero sería como decir "la estudianta" XD. De todas formas, no se fijen mucho en eso) **del cuarto año de secundaria, Courtney Valentine , no estaba pasando por el mejor estado de ánimo.

**POV Courtney.**

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Por qué, Duncan, porque? Habias dicho que , aunque te mudaras de la ciudad , podríamos seguir como siempre. Yo como tonta escribiéndote cartas y diciéndote que te echaba de menos , para que ahora me pagues diciéndome que no puedes seguir así, ¿ que te has dado cuenta de que no soy tu tipo? ¿Que clase de cretino termina con alguien por carta? ¡Rayos, no lo soporto¡ ¡No puedo¡ Voy a borrar todos y cada una de tus recuerdos.

Bridgette me dice que lo supere. Claro, es muy fácil cuando ella y su novio viven en un mundo color de rosa, no debe tener idea de que es lo que estoy pasando.

**Fin POV Courtney.**

Su mejor amiga estaba con ella. Bueno, se puede decir que era prácticamente su única amiga , ya que el carácter de Courtney no era nada fácil, normalmente, y cuanto más ahora. Bridgette era muy tolerante , pero se volvía difícil lidiar con su amiga tipo A en esa situación.

Court, cálmate – le decía- Entiendo como te sientes, pero tenemos que ir a clase mañana, tenemos un trabajo de Historia. Has estado así todo el fin de semana.

No digas que entiendes lo que estoy pasando , tú tienes un lazo eterno con Geoff, o eso dicen , simplemente no estás en mi lugar- le contestó la castaña. Estaba realmente furiosa. ( como era demasiado orgullosa para llorar, preferiría manifestarlo con ira)

No te metas en ese terreno, Courtney, aun soy tu amiga, y te recuerdo que a pesar de presidir el consejo estudiantil, no le caes bien a muchos.

Lo siento, Bridge- le contesto ella con mala cara y sin sentirlo demasiado pero eso bastó para convencer a la rubia, que tenia la virtud de ser tolerante.

Esta bien, si yo no puedo soportarte , no sé quien lo hará. Vamos, levántate.

Poco después, al menos parecía haberla convencido de asistir a clases el día siguiente, aunque el entusiasmo de la orgullosa chica brillaba por su ausencia.

. Junto a esta historia, había otra , distinta quizá, pero lo distinto siempre encuentra caminos para encontrarse.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Lunes, otro estudiante del mismo grado se preparaba para afrontar la jornada.

Cody Emmet Anderson miraba la vida de una forma distinta a la de su compañera, a la cual apenas conocía por algunas señas. A diferencia de ella, no era de los llamados "populares" , pero por esas rarezas que suelen tener las jerarquías escolares artificiales, le caía bien a casi todo el mundo. Cody quería afrontar cada día como un ganador, sin importar cuánto fracasara ( **N de A: Y fracasaba seguido XD ). **Esa mañana salió de casa como acostumbraba , tomo sus libros y monto en su bicicleta, que no era la gran cosa, aunque eso no lo desanimaba . Recorrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de la secundaria Saint Jerome.

La escuela parecía estar tan monótona y bulliciosa como siempre . Sin ninguna novedad , incluso para estos dos estudiantes. El y ella, que vino a clases, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie en la mayor parte del día.

**POV Cody **

Bueno, otro día en la escuela , libros , maestros y números. Supongo que me divertiría más siendo un cantante estrella o algo así. Como sea, ni modo, pero si puedo imaginarlo puedo lograrlo.

Veamos. Por hoy solo queda la clase de historia…oh rayos ¡Ahora lo recuerdo¡ , el reporte del imperio romano. Teníamos que entregarlo hoy , o Hatchet

( N de A : **Que les parece que sea el maestro de historia, XD) **nos reprobará. Mejor le pido ayuda a Noah con eso. Justamente iba a encontrarme con él y con Trent antes de la clase.

**Fin POV Cody.**

El chico se apresuro para llegar al salón de historia antes y terminar el trabajo, pero no vio quien estaba cruzando el pasillo **(N de A : ya adivinaron de quien se trata, creo XD) . **

Fue un gran tropezón, los libros, lápices., y reglas literalmente volaron por el aire . La chica aún trataba de incorporarse, y Cody quedo algo aturdido.

Ah. Cody Anderson. Fíjate, por donde caminas, pequeño fenómeno...ay ¡- le reclamo Courtney.

Lo siento….Courtney, verdad?

Si, es mi nombre. Cielos, solo ayúdame con mis cosas y trata de no volver a acercarte .

"Vaya que genio" - pensó el chico mientras la ayudaba con sus elementos de trabajo.

Poco después, todos estaban en el salón de clases , donde se dictaba historia. Por supuesto, también ellos dos, aunque el chico trataría en lo posible de seguir el consejo y no volver a molestarla. Se reunió con sus compañeros de grupo y empezó a terminar de contestar las preguntas, poco antes de que comenzara la clase . Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar pensar que le ocurría a Courtney.

Hey, Noah - le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros, que tenía fama de saberlo todo- que le ocurre a esa chica que se sienta por allá , ya sabes, Courtney.

Nunca ha sido "miss simpatía" – contesto el aludido-pero al parecer está intratable porque su novio la botó por correo.

¿Su novio?

Duncan, el venia también a la escuela

Si, ya lo recuerdo-contesto Cody- ese sujeto nunca me cayó bien. Recuerdo el día que lo deje KO en educación física, ja, creo que nunca podré repetir algo así ( **N de A: Basado en un episodio de TDWT , del Cual prefiero no hablar demasiado XD)**

Como sea, yo no quisiera tener que trabajar con ella ahora , sería complicado.

Tal vez estas molesto porque te ganó las elecciones viejo- añadió Trent, otro integrante del grupo.

Cody no pudo evitar reírse ante esta referencia , pero la conversación se interrumpió bruscamente cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso al profesor de historia. Hatchet había tomado el cargo hace poco , y era mejor no hacerlo enojar. Al, parecer, se divertía generando miedo en sus estudiantes , aunque luego no les tocara ni un pelo, como lo expresaba la maliciosa sonrisa en su cara (**N de A:Bueno, no tengo que explicar mucho, solo imaginen al chef con traje de profesor XD) **

Buenos días , alumnos – dijo con un tono que recordaba más a un sargento que a un maestro

Buenos días, profesor Hatchet – le contestaron casi a coro-

Bien estudiantes-retomo la palabra el maestro- para que vean que tengo sentimientos humanos, he decidido supender el cuestionario sobre el imperio romano que les había preparado para hoy

Siii- contestó otro coro .

Pero lo suspendí para reenplazarlo por un informe de 45 páginas sobre el imperio romano que deberá estar listo la próxima semana, muajajaja.

Una depresión general se apoderó del salón.

Vaya . Por si eso los hace sentir mejor, podrán trabajar de a parejas.

Siiii

Pero ustedes no las elegirán.

Uhhh

Bien clase , presten atención – continuo el severo educador- voy a escribir en estos papeles los apellidos de los últimos 15 alumnos por orden alfabético , y a su vez los primeros 15 vendrán a recoger uno, a si quedará determinado como trabajaran.

El apellido de Cody no tardó mucho en mencionarse, y aunque siempre hubiera preferido trabajar con algunos de sus compañeros de grupo , no estaba demasiado preocupado.

Regresó a su lugar con la nota y parecía desconcertado.

Quien es Valentine? . Preguntó a Noah

Ante las caras de asombro de sus compañeros, no hizo más que reiterar la pregunta.

Es la señorita presidente, ya sabes, esa que tropezaste hoy - contesto Noah – siempre con la ironía que lo caracterizaba.

Oh , noo. ¿Por qué ella? –solo pudo pensar Cody – precisamente hoy me dijo que no volviera a acercarme.

Volteó la cara para ver a su futura compañera de trabajo, que prácticamente se encontraba del otro lado del salón, y ya lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Que tengas suerte, viejo- solo pudo decirle Trent

La vas a necesitar – agregó el sarcástico Noah

Pasaron los minutos y todos las duplas fueron determinadas. Se acercaba la hora de salir , y el profesor volvió a dirigirse a la clase.

Ya saben, el trabajo debe estar listo para la próxima semana , y nada de quejas sobre el compañero que les haya tocado ni solicitar cambios.

Sonó la campana. Cody tomo sus libros , sabía que de alguna forma debía ponerse de acuerdo con su compañera, pero estaba algo asustado. En principio, se acercó amablemente .

-Bueno, yo no elegí esto, pero parece que trabajaremos juntos

Ella le daba la espalda como única respuesta. No era nada personal, solo que no quería hablar con nadie. Y bueno, no podía olvidar el accidente de más temprano.

Oye- continuo el- supuestamente tu promedio escolar es el más alto, no? Bueno, el mío no, pero tampoco está tan mal, y no es justo que ninguno de los dos lo arruine.

Ella sabía que eso era verdad, así que por fin se dio vuelta y le extendió la mano , aunque con frialdad.

Bien, mañana nos veremos a la mañana en la biblioteca pública, aprovecharemos que la escuela no estará abierta porque es un día conmemorativo- le dijo la tipo A casi como una orden- Mejor no faltes, y trae tus libros. Si?

De….acuerdo- contestó el, algo nervioso. Y quedo concertada la "cita"

Todos los estudiantes salieron de la escuela esa tarde, con su realidad, pero en este momento, solo importan ellos dos y sus pensamientos

**POV Cody **

Vaya, insisto, que genio el de esa chica. Siento lo que le pasó, pero ni que fuera mi culpa. Como sea, yo no me enojo con las personas . Solo haré mi trabajo.

**Fin POV Cody**

**POV Courtney.**

Genial. Simplemente genial, no quería hablar con nadie y tengo que hacer un trabajo de a dos, y precisamente con el pequeño fenómeno que me atropelló esta mañana. En fin, no pienso manchar mi promedio, y esto puede servire para sacar lo otro de mi mente por un tiempo.

**Fin POV Courtney.**

**Continuará…**

…

**Holla¡ Bueno, hasta aquí el primer cap. ¿Qué les pareció, para ser el primero? Como sea, estoy abierto a los consejos y críticas constructivas. Dejen reviews , y ahí pueden hacerme cualquier observación. XD **

**Lo siento a los D x C por haber puesto así a Duncan, es que tenía que desquitarme, jajaja, y me sirve más para mi propósito. Verán porque en los próximos cap.**

**Creen que merece continuación? Si es así, hasta el próximo cap. Lo que sí, a partir de ahora ténganme paciencia con las actualizaciones.**

**Nos vemos¡ **


	3. Chispas de chocolate

**Holaa de nuevo…**

**En serio, gracias por todos los reviews. Aunque he contestado algunos por MP, no me voy a olvidar de mencionarlos ahora…**

**GwenWaterSiren: Gracias. Como te dije, el apellido de Courtney es una coincidencia , pero bueno, a partir de ahora voy a intentar que te enorgullezcas…XD. Y reitero que Gwen , lamentablemente no va aparecer aquí, es que no podría ponerlos a ella y a Trent, y que no protagonizaran…**

**Happy Winter : Ñam XD …..Gracias por los consejos de autora, los tomare en cuenta. A mi también me encanta la amistas Courtney- Gwen, pero Gwen no está por las razones que dije arriba. Espero que este cap siga cumpliendo tus expectativas **

**Blicia: Gracias por lo de amena , en serio, ese es precisamente mi objetivo.**

**Eclipse total: ¿Verdad que lo serían? Por eso estoy haciendo esto.**

**Crazy D x C Vampire : Me alegra que esta historia te agrade aunque seas "D x C Adicta". Y bueno, aquí esta la continuación. Tratare de ir actualizando estos días y dejar solo los capítulos finales para cuando mi tiempo de trabajo serio empiece. **

**Gracias a todos por el favorito, y finalmente quiero aclarar algo, Sierra NO va a estorbar, digo, aparecer en todo este fic .XD ( pobre Sierra, ja).**

**Este segundo capítulo por el momento es Full C x C ( no aparecerán otros personajes mencionados en el principio)**

**Sobre los tips técnicos , intentare tomarlos en cuenta. Las referencias del autor , aunque no habrá muchas, se marcaran con un asterisco (*) y el mensaje al final, y para no cambiar constantemente de POV , los pensamientos de los personajes irán **_**en cursiva…**_

**Sin más preámbulos, el cap. 2…**

…

Un inoportuno sonido interrumpió el sueño de Cody .

_Cielos…_

_¿ será el despertador?_ ( bostezos) _Son las 7:00 , no debería sonar hasta dentro de media hora ( _mas bostezos)

En cuanto ya estaba un poco más de regreso de lo s efectos del sueño, el chico se dio cuenta de que ese no era su despertador, De hecho, creyó reconocer algo aún más familiar, el tono de nada menos que su celular.

¿ número desconocido? – se dijo a sí mismo- ¿ Quien podría ser?

¿Hola?

Soy yo…

Co….Courtney? – El chico reconoció la característica voz de su nueva compañera de trabajo .

Si, tartamudo, quien mas...o te olvidaste que teníamos que trabajar juntos.

No es eso…es solo que…. ¿Como conseguiste mi numero?

La base de datos de la escuela, genio...

Oh….( el chico estaba empezando a preguntarse si estaba tratando con su compañera de trabajo o con la 007)

Como sea_ continuo ella_ olvide que por el día conmemorativo , no solo la escuela, sino también la biblioteca estará cerrada. Tendremos que trabajar en mi casa.

No hay problema _ dijo el_ pero , ¿ Tenías que decírmelo a las 7:00?

Vivo en la región norte de la ciudad, pequeño fenómeno, sé que no tienes auto y tardarías en llegar, porque quiero que comenzemos a las 9 en punto. Hasta te estoy haciendo un favor, cielos...

Bueno._ contesto el, algo nervioso_ nos…vemos.

. Apenas colgaron, ya empezó a alistarse para la reunión, que ya empezaba a prever como complicada. Bajó al comedor. Sus padres habían salido y le dejaron una nota, que indicaba que podía preparar para el desayuno. Se preparó unos Waffles ( *) , desayunó y luego volvió a subir para lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa ( **) .

Dejó su correspondiente nota también. Tomó todos los libros de historia, que pudo, las llaves y montó en su bicicleta. El camino sería un poco largo, la región norte no solo estaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad , sino que por lo que Cody había escuchado decir, era una zona de gente de buna posición.

Mientras recorría las calles, pensaba que tal le iría con el trabajo, y si realmente podría adaptarse a su compañera, pero lo que más lo intrigaba era: ¿Ella era así por lo que había tenido que pasar hace poco? ¿Habría algo más? ¿ Podría finalmente entenderla, y ella lo entendería a el?

_Bueno, después de todo me hizo un favor al avisarme. Pero de todas formas ella decidió todo, no se para que me molesto. Tampoco debería preocuparme tanto por si congeniaremos o no. Es solo un trabajo de historia, no una cita romántica…._

Pensó lo último y se sintió un poco extraño, pero decidió olvidarlo por el momento, ya tenía suficiente en que pensar con el reporte, y la compañera que le había tocado en suerte.

Tras poco más de media hora, finalmente estaba en el lugar indicado , y era todo lo que creía saber y más. Todas las casas eran , cuanto menos, de clase media alta, y a ninguna le faltaba un hermoso jardín ( Algunas hasta con fuentes al efecto, y los más variados arreglos de jardinería). Por las señas que Courtney le había dado , supo que vivía en el numero 715 . La casa no era de las mejores del barrio , pero estaba a tono , y bastó para que el chico se sorprendiera. El lugar por fuera era realmente agradable. El jardín era amplio, y en el centro había una escultura de lo que parecía ser un ángel , aunque su expresión era algo triste.

En cuanto terminó de admirar toda la fachada, Cody se atrevió a llamar a la puerta , casi avergonzado de traer en su mano una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate, ya que siempre le habían enseñado que no debía presentarse en un lugar sin un presente, y no quería violar esa elemental regla de cortesía .

Quien acudió a abrirle no fue otra sino su compañera. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola y llevaba puesta una playera negra, bajo cuyas mangas sobresalían las de una camiseta blanca, y pantalones medios ( ni cortos, ni muy largos) grises ( ***).

Hola _ dijo ella en el tono más formal posible.

Hola. _contestó el amablemente.

Pasa, no tenemos todo el día _continúo la chica , no exteriorizando enojo, sino continuando con esa rígida formalidad.

El chico entró, y no hizo comentarios sobre como lo había impresionado la casa, para no incomodarla

Te Traje estas _ le dijo con un tono también amable , enseñándole las galletas_ siempre me dijeron que no debo entrar a una casa extraña sin algún presente.

Ah, gracias, déjalas por ahí _ se limitó a decir la chica sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión.

. Cody, ante la indicación de la anfitriona, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de lo que parecía ser la sala principal. El lugar desde adentro era tan elegante como de afuera. Libros, retratos, pero lo que más lo asombró fue la cantidad de relojes, ¿Para que tantos?. Sin duda alguna, era el ámbito de trabajo de una persona sumamente organizada y meticulosa, hasta en los más mínimos detalles.

Bien_ volvió ella, que a tono con el ambiente de los relojes, parecía tener prisa_ ¿ Esos son todos tus libros? . Creo que aquí no hay algo que nos sea útil, pero no te preocupes , tenemos una biblioteca bastante útil arriba.

Podríamos pedir ayuda a tus padres_ ensayó preguntar e chico.

No están. Papá esta en el extranjero ahora y mamá fue a trabar temprano. Estoy solo yo aquí, porque aunque no te importe demasiado soy hija única . Si quieres ayudarme , ve a la biblioteca , y trae algo de historia antigua, es la última puerta a la izquierda.

Cody no quería problemas. Así que se dirigió a subir las escaleras. Le intrigaba también seguir conociendo la casa, y aunque tal vez no lo admitiera, le generaban curiosidad las actitudes de la chica, pero estaba algo desorientado por el sueño y todo el trayecto que había hecho, y no recordó del todo bien la indicación , dirigiéndose a la última puerta a la derecha, que, extrañamente, estaba abierta.

Cody se dio cuenta de su error , apenas la empujó. Obviamente , se trataba del cuarto de su compañera. Lo que vió le llamó aun más la atención. El cuarto lucía arriba estanterías con premios y distintivos ( al equipo de debate, concurso de matemáticas, deletreo, etc) pero abajo era un caos: Hojas destruidas de lo que parecía ser un diario , y fotografías esparcidas por todas partes, todas donde aparecía la misma persona, sola o con ella ( ****) . No parecía que la misma persona habitara sola ese cuarto, era comoi si hubiera querido deshacerse de todo eso.

_Cielos, creo que no debería estar aquí, definitivamente. A Courtney le molestaría, y más por el momento que parece estar pasando…_

Pero no tuvo tiempo de volver. La castaña , estaba detrás suyo, parecía haber tenido un sensor para enterarse de que alguien husmeaba en cuarto , y si estaba furiosa.

Ahhh… Courtney. En serio, yo no quise. Fue u n accidente , como en la escuela( _Dios, parece que estoy destinado a tener accidentes desafortunados con esta chica)_

Lárgate ¡ - le gritó con una voz tan fuerte que podría haber alarmado a algún vecino.

Espera. Puedo arreglarlo. Que tal si te ayudo, bueno, a ordenar todo esto.

La chica lo pensó, no podía soportar ver a su cuarto ( ni verse a sí misma, así, y de paso se desquitaría)

De acuerdo_ dijo entonces con una sonrisa algo pícara_ pero ni en sueños te dejaré solo en mi cuarto, vamos a ordenarlo, en todo caso.

Y así se pusieron manos a la obra. Cody tenía muchas preguntas , pero prefería guardarlas, menos una

¿ Porque destruiste así tu diario?

No te incumbe lo que me haya pasado , eres mi compañero de trabajo, Cody , no mi terapeuta.

_ Bueno, no vas a cambiar el pasado destruyendo cosas ( _ja, me llamo por mi nombre, al menos ya es algo) _

Ella no le contestó , lo que hizo fue advertirle..

¡ Hey , no pises eso¡

Cody miro hacia abajo , y descubrió lo que parecía ser un gatito de felpa, azul con bordes blancos. El chico volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

¡Que ¡ Es un tonto juguete_ contestó la orgullosa chica_ ni siquiera se como vino a parar ahí, pero eso no te da derecho a pisar mis cosas.

Oye , no tienes de que avergonzarte. Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas , que aun se refugían en un recuerdo de la infancia en momentos difíciles. Yo mismo..bueno, mi oso de peluche anda por ahí, no es que duerma con el , ni nada _( Dios, en que rayos estoy pensando , es una chica, y apenas nos conocemos, y le hablo de esto….? ) _

El chico quedó como un tomate , y Courtney, como nunca la había visto, estalló a carcajadas, parecía haber olvidado por el momento todo lo demás. Bueno, a él no le molestaba verla reír, para variar.

La chica no permitió que Cody estuviera demasiado en su cuarto, una vez que ayudó con lo indispensable, le dijo que volviera a la sala, que no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo con el trabajo.

Al poco rato volvieron a encontrarse en la sala, había que recuperar la formalidad, era la idea de Courtney .

Finalmente debió traer ella misma los libros de historia de la biblioteca. Estuvieron trabajando un largo tiempo y al final pareció prosperar una idea :

Bien, Cody. Para hacerlo mejor, haremos una representación gráfica del imperio romano. Mientras yo leo el reporte y muestro las diapositivas, tú me apoyaras representando . Tendré listo todo lo que necesitamos para la próxima semana

Espera, hablas de algo así como un disfraz. Tengo que hacerlo?

¿ Quieres aprobar historia o no?

Terminó por aceptar, aunque o apenaba un poco. Miró uno de los tantos relojes, eran casi las doce…

Debo irme. Es tarde , y seguro están esperándome en casa para almorzar

La chica lo despidió tan formalmente como al principio, trató de hacer a un lado que había estado en su cuarto. Le dijo que lo llamaría por cualquier novedad con el proyecto, después de todo, tenía su número.

Cody volvió a atravesar el jardín, y todo lo que lo rodeaba.

_Vaya. No lo se, tal vez sea divertido. De hecho, eso tal vez hasta fue divertido. Realmente Courtney es algo particular. Para empezar, ni siquiera toco las galletas. No puedo creer que sepa lo del oso de peluche, eso es algo que ni siquiera saben mis amigos. De hecho, nunca quisiera que se enteraran . Bueno, Trent no se, pero Noah se reiría de mi hasta el fin de la universidad y mas. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dije eso a ella? No solo eso, tengo tantas preguntas, en lo que menos estoy pensando es en historia. Solo es mi compañera de trabajo, es una tontería que la tenga en la mente."_

Pero la tenía, y así se iba alejando.

Mientras, Courtney seguía sentada, sola, en el salón principal, en compañía solo de los relojes que parecían gobernar su vida…

"_No puedo creer que ese tonto estuvo en mi cuarto, y vio mis cosas. Primero, me atropella y luego husmea en mi habitación, siempre por accidente. No se accidentaría si no fuera tan tonto….aunque, pareció haberse preocupado por mí, nunca nadie lo había hecho así antes. Y lo del oso de peluche, cielos, m reiré de eso mientras viva, pero,_

_¿ en que estoy pensando? Tonterias. Ya quiero terminar ese trabajo de una vez. Además, dejar atrás el pasado , que tontería ….."_

Apenas dijo eso, aunque estaba sola , se sintió algo avergonzada de abrir el paquete y tomar algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate

Al final, ambos parecían saber más sobre el otro que lo que un simple trabajo de historia habría hecho pensar…"

Continuará….

…..

**Referencias…**

**(*) Waffles XD. Supongo que los conocen. No se me ocurrió algo más rico…**

**(**) Cody esta vestido con su clásico atuendo de la serie.**

**( ***) Courtney esta vestida como la última de debajo de estas figuras**

**.com/#/d37xsz7 ( lo siento, si la describí mal, es que no soy muy entendido en moda XD )solo que tenía el cabello recogido, como la hemos visto a veces, por ejemplo, en la playa de los perdedores…**

**(****) ¿Tengo que aclarar que el de las fotos es Duncan? XD **

…**..**

**Bueno, hasta acá el cap 2…Que les pareció? **

**Lo siento si resultó tedioso, largo o aburrido, confío en que se pondrá más interesante. Déjenme reviews, ¿sí? **

**Me interesa saber no solo que opinan del argumento sino si los detalles técnicos hicieron que quedara mejor que el primero….**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Paz **

…**.**


	4. Biblioteca Ruidosa

**Holaa¡**

**De vuelta actualizando. ¿Muy pronto? Pero bueno, tengo mis razones..**

**Estaba algo desanimado, y escribir me levanta el animo**

**Empezara mi temporada de estudio serio , y no quiero dejar mucho para hacer..**

**Me vinieron las ideas, que es lo mas importante, jaja…XD**

**Como sea, este será el capítulo menos divertido y más serio hasta ahora , pero por lo mismo el más emocionante. A veces pienso que no se me da muy bien lo romántico , pero ustedes dirán…**

**Gracias por los reviews , y a las personas que se están molestando en seguir esta historia : Blicia, HW, Crazy D x C Vampire, Eclipse total y GWS .**

**Las referencias técnicas siguen como en el cap anterior . Espero poder arreglar el tema de los guiones, aunque no lo entiendo muy bien XD **

**Sin más preámbulos, el cap…**

…**.**

Iba a empezar otro día de escuela. El día festivo había quedado atrás , y los caminos de los dos alumnos ya se habían cruzado , pero todavía había mucho por recorrer. Lo que creían saber uno sobre el otro, ¿era cierto? , o mejor ¿ Era lo único? ¿ O había más? .

Para Cody, la primera clase del día era Educación física . Solía divertirse bastante allí, pero ahora no podía, ya que estaba pensando en su "aventura" del día anterior.

Como solía ser costumbre, jugaron al "esquiva pelotas" o "quemados", y al no poder concentrarse en el juego , le "dieron" muy rápido y tuvo que salir, el entrenador se molestó, pero a él parecía no importarle. En cierta forma tuvo suerte, ya que no volvieron a llamarlo al campo .

_Vaya, seguro que mis amigos tuvieron más suerte con sus trabajos y sus parejas que yo…_

Por esas casualidades que tiene el destino, no había terminado de pensar en esto , cuando vio que Trent y Noah llegaban (tarde) a clase. El primero , tenia unas grandes ojeras, parecía no haber dormido mucho, y el segundo, bueno, parecía haber salido de algo así como una explosión…

Cody no pudo evitar algunas risas ante la imagen , ni mucho menos preguntar a que se debía el lamentable estado de los chicos.

_ Vaya_ empezó Trent_ no es fácil trabajar con Lindsay , para empezar , no ha dejado de llamarme Todd o Tommy ( *) y no logro hacer que entienda ni siquiera el concepto de la historia. Tuve que decirle que no se preocupara , y me dejara todo el trabajo. Pero he estado tan ocupado en eso, que dormí poco… ( Bostezos)

Cody, lamentaba la suerte de su amigo, pero era inevitable, le hacía algo de gracia, y con una cara que lo delataba, miró instantáneamente a Noah, como esperando que el contara su historia…

_ Cielos. Si tanto quieres saberlo. Traté de explicarle a Izzy que no era química , pero de todas formas hizo volar todo.

En ese momento, el Codesmaster( como le decían a veces) si que no pudo evitar las carcajadas.

_Viejo_ dijo Trent_ parece que después de todo , tu eres el que tuvo más suerte.

Cody tenía que admitirlo, parecía extraño, pero a pesar de lo que pensaba y le habían dicho antes de que todo comenzara, la había pasado, sin duda, mejor que sus amigos.

_Por cierto_ se arriesgo a preguntar Noah _ Tu no nos dijiste aun como te fue con ya sabes, "miss simpatía".

Cody inevitablemente se puso nervioso: ¿Acaso les iba a contar de que estuvo en su casa, y no solo eso, que ordenó su cuarto?

_ Nada, muy importante _ respondió_ solo un trabajo, ¿Que podría pasar? (por la forma en la que lo decía, se notaba a varios kilómetros que no era así)

_ No lo sé_ añadió otra vez el sabelotodo_ tal vez lago incómodo como que estuviste en su casa e hiciste alguna tontería

Cody no podía creerlo, ¿ Acaso ese chico era telépata? . Por la forma en que se puso, también fue obvio que eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido

_ Ja_ dijo Trent con ánimo de bromear _ puntos extra, Anderson.

_ Hey, viejo_ se molestó Cody , lo cual era extraño en él _ en todo caso es una chica, no un trofeo…

_ Viejo, cálmate, era una broma.

_ Si_ añadió Noah_ cualquiera diría que te enamoraste de ella.

_ Noo. ¿ De que estás hablando? Si, es bonita y eso, pero eso no significa que…ya sabés, me guste.

Pero a Noah pareció no importarle demasiado eso, ya que luego se concentró en un libro , hasta que fuera su turno. Trent, por su parte, estaba algo sorprendido.

El desarrollo del resto de la clase de educación física , donde tuvieron que ser golpeados por las pelotas de nuevo , hizo olvidar un poco el asunto.

En cuanto terminó, Cody fue a cambiarse su ropa de gimnasia y se dirigió a la siguiente clase, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación.

Es decir, el había estado antes detrás de alguna chica, pero siempre había sido bastante demostrativo, y en todo caso, no lo tomaban nunca en serio. No podía estar pasándole eso ahora, es decir…si se atrevió antes, sin mucha suerte, a apostar que conseguiría el sostén de una chica( **) porque ahora se sentía raro e incómodo. Tal vez el era diferente , o ella lo era , o tal vez , ahora era en serio.

Pero no, Noah también podía equivocarse (Aunque por lo general nunca lo hacía, y por eso el continuó pensando en el asunto) , seguro este era el caso.

Precisamente en ese momento sonó su celular, pero era el tono característico para avisar que tenía un mensaje de texto. Decía lo siguiente :

" **Soy Courtney. Tal vez sepas que no tenemos química porque Izzy hizo volar el laboratorio. Pensé que podríamos aprovechar la hora sin clase para hablar sobre el trabajo. Estoy en la biblioteca de la escuela, en la "sala de charla". ¿ Puedes venir? "**

Cody leyó el mensaje , y sintió una extraña contradicción. ¿Por qué texto y no llamada? Aun después de lo que había pasado, ¿la chica era aún más distante? Pero al mismo tiempo, si bien ella había vuelto a decidirlo todo, ya no tenía ese tono anterior de orden, la pregunta al final : ¿ Podrías venir? , no parecía algo muy típico de la chica.

Sea como fuera, el se puso en camino. La biblioteca tenía dos salas : "La silenciosa", donde estaba prohibido hacer ruido y solo se podía leer , y la "sala de charla" donde los estudiantes podían trabajar en conjunto y conversar ( ***)

El chico abrió la puerta de la segunda , que irónicamente, aunque estaba destinada a trabajos en grupo, era menos amplia. Tenía tres mesas redondas , y largas. Courtney estaba al fondo, en la última, sola , con una gruesa pila de papeles al lado, y si, muy seria. Tenía un "sweater" verde , con cuello en forma de "v" y abajo una playera gris, y pantalones largos blancos. El cabello otra vez estaba recocido con una cola.

Cody se sentó junto a ella y la saludó amablemente, quería volver a pensar e el trabajo, ella era su compañera, tenía que quitarse esas tonterías de la cabeza, o eso creía.

Bueno, supongo que empezaremos a hacer el reporte.

_ Ese es el reporte , ya lo hice_ le contestó señalando la gruesa pila de mas o menos 40 páginas . Solo debes estudiarlo para apoyarme.

_ Wow ( Cody no podía creer que hubiera hecho todo eso en un día, esa chica a veces parecía una máquina)

Luego de un momento, mientras leía el reporte, al chico se le ocurrió decir:

_ Oye, ya que tenemos toda una hora podríamos charlar de otros temas…

-¿ Que?_ ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, de nuevo…

_ Bueno, antes de empezar yo tenía cierta idea de ti. Tienes fama de mandona, perfeccionista, caprichosa, etc.….quería saber….

La chica no lo dejo terminar, se molestó y le contestó en un tono que podía ser alto incluso para a sala no silenciosa, pero eran los únicos allí…

_ Claro, todos me juzgan y tu también. Simplemente me ven como eso que dijiste. ¿Sabes lo que es ser hija única, con padres super exitosos y eso, en una familia donde todos siempre han ganado premios y distintivos, y que tú también tengas que hacerlo , y aun con todo lo que lograste, aun creen que no eres lo suficiente? Tengo que ser lo que otros esperan, eso es todo. Pero..no sé qué hago hablándote de esto ( le dio la espalda, se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo)

_ De hecho, yo estaba por decir que no resultó tan malo trabajar contigo. Y sobre eso , no tienes por qué ser lo que otros exigen . No tiene nada de malo que me hayas dicho esto. Yo te hablé del oso de peluche, ja, estamos a mano.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, no sonreía, parecía no poder hacerlo en ese momento, pero era como, si, a su peculiar manera, le estuviera diciendo "bueno, gracias por decirme eso". Luego si le habló:

_ Tenias razón , ya sabes, con todo eso del pasado…. ( Pero volvió a agachar la cabeza y se cubrió la frente con la mano, como si aún pensara en eso) . Tengo…algo….para ti , ahí adentro ( señaló su bolso, y lo decía como si le diera vergüenza hacer algo amable)

Cody, lo abrió, y definitivamente era una sorpresa….

_ ¡Papitas de barbacoa . ¿Como supiste que eran mis favoritas?

_ Alguien me lo dijo...

_ No debiste haberte molestado. Realmente no me lo esperaba.

_ ¿Acaso es tan difícil esperar algo así de mí? Tú me trajiste galletas ayer, no quería tener que deberte nada , eso es todo.

El tono con el que lo decía parecía opacar la acción, pero no le importó a él , de todas formas sonrió.

_ Bueno, no quiero comérmelas yo solo . Podemos compartirlas .

La chica estaba impresionada , parecía no solo que no estuviera acostumbrada a hacer algo amable, sino que tampoco hicieran algo amable por ella. Era orgullosa, no quería decir "gracias" , pero otra vez miro como si a su manera lo hiciera.

Al principio, de mala gana, tomó algunas papitas, Sin que se diera cuenta, los dos se encontraban compartiéndolas, y ella incluso sonrió varias veces (****)

Así se les pasó el rato. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya no estaba de tan buen humor.

_Nooo. Se nos pasó el tiempo, tenías que leer el reporte, Cody, Esto me pasa por conversar contigo de tonterías.

_ Lo leeré, tenemos toda una semana. ¿Sabes? Liberáte un poco de esos relojes

El seguía sonriendo. Tomó el reporte, y todo lo que precisaba, y se fue.

Ella se quedó cruzada de brazos.

Poco después, en el recreo, y de camino a la siguiente clase, se encontraba de nuevo con su amiga, la surfista rubia, de nuevo le reclamaba

_ No puedo creerlo. Me dijiste que debía agradecerle su obsequio y llevarle papitas ( *****) pero sigue dándome problemas. Me atropella, entra en mi cuarto , ahora me hace perder el tiempo . Cielos…

_ Oye . La verdad que te la pasas todo el tiempo hablando de el. Yo diría que alguien está enamorada ( la rubia tenía una sonrisa pícara, se estaba divirtiendo)

_ Queeee… ¿yo? ¿De ese tonto?. Estas mal, Bridge...

_ Como digas. Y perdóname por cree que podías tener un sentimiento tierno adentro( seguía con la sonrisa irónica). Nos vemos, Court…

La rubia debía irse a Ecología , una clase optativa que tomaba, pero seguía riéndose.

Era algo parecido, pero diferente , a lo que le había ocurrido a Cody con su amigo el sabelotodo.

¿Es posible que a veces otras personas nos conozcan mejor de lo que nosotros creemos conocernos?

Continuara…

….

**Referencias **

**(*) No imaginen ningún Trent X Lindsay, porque no lo hay…solo son compañeros de trabajo. G x T For ever…XD**

**(**) Esa chica no es Gwen. Ya dije porque ella no aparecerá. Pero no podía dejar de hacer esta referencia, jaja. Además, allá el sí tuvo suerte XD**

**(***) Si les llama la atención, así funciona la biblioteca en mi universidad…XD**

**(****) Me inspiré en este fan art…..com/gallery/#/d38hixj . Simpático….no? XD **

**(*****) Misterio develado. Fue Bridgette, ja. Como Cody, se lleva bien con la mayoría, no es extraño que ella se haya enterado de alguna forma de su sabor favorito de papitas, XD **

…**..**

**Hasta aquí el cap. ¿Verdad que se puso más interesante? XD**

**Disculpen si persiste el problema de los guiones. Estúpido Word. Ja. **

**Dejen reviews, ¿si? XD. **

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Paz **


	5. Jugando al  heroe

**¡Hola de nuevo ¡**

**De nuevo escribiendo para levantar el ánimo.**

**Gracias por los reviews a Las acostumbradas personas. XD**

**Blicia: **Espero que esta nueva continuación, de nuevo te anime. Y por si hacía **falta**, una vez más, lo siento por lo de ayer en el blog.

**GWS : **Gracias por creer que saco lo mejor del personaje Courtney. Eso trato. XD

**Happy Winter : ** Te dije que ella acabaría por caerte mejor. Tiene un lado amable, solo que no quiere enfrentarlo.

**Eclipse: **Se que podías esperar, pero ya que tanto la querías,¡ continuación¡

**Yanu: **Gracias por pasarte.

**Athaeris : **Gracias también . No habrá "Nortney " XD, al menos en este fic, pero la idea no es mala.

**Bueno, este cap, creo que hasta ahora el más emocionante. Qué casualidad que lo suba tan cerca de San Valentín. XD**

…**.**

Su amiga ya se había ido, pero Courtney , seguía negando mentalmente lo que ella se había atrevido a insinuar.

_¿Como se le puede ocurrir siquiera que me fijaría en él.? _

_Si estaría mucho más cómoda trabajando yo sola. _

Pero luego hizo una pequeña pausa, y continuó recordando..

_Aunque, también es cierto que los únicos momentos en los que he estado aliviada últimamente , fueron cuando él estaba. En casa y en la biblioteca….pero por eso no quiero aceptarlo. ¿ Quien le dio derecho a hacerme perder el tiempo con cosas sin importancia? Esos "buenos momentos" quedan en la nada. El éxito y el triunfo si son útiles en la vida. Ya me involucré sentimentalmente , y acabé mal, ¿ porque lo haría de nuevo?, no tiene sentido…_

En ese momento se dirigía a la clase de literatura. Tenía su cuaderno preparado. Escribía poesías. Aunque no sintiera las letras, de algún modo le salían, y muy bien. La motivaba ganar el distintivo literario escolar, pero pronto tendría que pensar en otra cosa, ya que alguien iba a su encuentro, desde el otro pasillo.

Era Scott Phelps ( *) , capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. El tipo era atlético, tal vez de la clase que podría tener más de una chica tras él, pero era un completo engreído, para decirlo simplemente, un cretino. Siempre se lo veía acompañado de dos de sus compañeros del equipo, tan grandotes como de pocas luces, parecían realmente sus "guardaespaldas". La cuestión es que este tipo estaba detrás de Courtney , había escuchado últimamente de su rompimiento y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pero la chica no quería saber nada con él, ya que no soportaba a alguien que le hiciera sombra a su popularidad, y creía que aun, el capitán del equipo, era "muy poco para ella", además de ser tan engreído.

_ Hola, nena. ¿ Sola de nuevo?

_ Que te importa, Scott.

_ Me importa mucho. El terreno está liberado, ja.

_ Ya te lo dije, era "no" antes y sigue siéndolo ahora. Esfúmate

Pero el tipo iba a conseguir lo que quería, ese era una de sus máximas de conducta. Y no le importaba que no fuera por las buenas….

_ ¿ Con que te haces la difícil? _ dijo mientras la tomaba fuerte del brazo.

Otros estaban viéndolo todo, pero nadie quería meterse con Scott ( sobre todo por los grandotes..) , excepto alguien. Casualmente, Cody , antes de ir a clase y de empezar a estudiar el reporte de la chica , volvió para guardar algunas cosas en su "locker" (**) y lo vió todo. No estaba acostumbrado esas cosas , pero aunque no estaba seguro de porque , tuvo que intervenir.

_ Quítale las manos de encima….cretino.

El capitán le hizo caso, ya que dejó de prestarle atención a Courtney , pero no se iba a quedar así.

Vaya, el alfeñique de Anderson desafiando

Courtney estaba sorprendida.

_¿ Porque está haciendo esto? Yo puedo cuidarme sola. No….necesito esto. _

Mientras tanto . Cody lo intentaba, pero si bien podía sorprender a veces , no era fuerte . No pudo evitar que Scott le diera un puñetazo justo en la cara. Luego los "gorilas" que lo acompañaban , lo tomaron de la camiseta, y lo metieron dentro de su propio "locker" . Además de engreído, el tipo era un completo abusón.

_ No puedes quejarte , viejo, te dejé en el tuyo , j aja. Y tu nena, si te juntas con fracasados, no va a funcionar, lo siento. Mejor ve a ver como está ese tonto.

Courtney tenía ganas de darle una lección al sujeto, y tal vez podría haberlo hecho, no era una "damicela en peligro". Pero en ese momento, le hizo caso, quería ver como estaba Cody , y tampoco le importaba que le hubieran dicho "fracasada". Era extraño, en realidad, todo se había puesto bastante raro.

Cody no estaba tan mal, excepto por un ojo morado y un golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó un poco aturdido .

Bridgette , de pronto, también apareció entre los curiosos, a pesar de tener su clase, había escuchado de un pleito y como sabía primeros auxilios, se acercó. Y no imaginaran su sorpresa al ver el cuadro, precisamente , Courtney y Cody.

_ Bridge_ le dijo la castaña_ le dieron una paliza por defenderme. ¿ Porque lo hizo? Yo no se lo pedí….hay que atenderlo.

Bridgette, a pesar de lo complicado de la situación, volvió a hacerle la sonrisa pícara a su amiga.

-¡ Que¡_ otra vez con eso. Es lo que cualquiera haría, no otra cosa_ reaccionó Courtney. _

El chico no escuchaba. Estaba bastante mareado. Luego la rubia hizo su trabajo.

_ Bien, Cody_ le dijo _ vamos a la enfermería. Tienen que hacer algo con ese ojo.

Courtney lo miraba, y aun no sabía bien como reaccionar, todo había sido muy repentino. El, mientras iba a la enfermería, aun mareado como estaba, la miraba como preguntándole...Estas bien? , a pesar de que él era el lastiamado.

Más tarde, en la enfermería. ..

Cody estaba descansando en un grueso sillón blanco. Le habían dado un poco de hielo para su ojo.

_Cielos. Soy un tonto. Quise hacerme el héroe y me salió mal. Courtney debe pensar que soy un completo idiota. ¿ Pero que digo? Tal vez está ocupada con una de sus múltiples tareas , y no le importara mucho si fui yo o que. ¿ Porque lo hice?, y ¿Por qué me estoy preguntando estas cosas? Cielos, Noah debía tener razón , pero que importa…que tengo yo de especial._

Tendría una sorpresa , casi cuando terminaba de ocuparse en esos pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y salió la enfermera

_ Alguien vino a verlo, Sr. Anderson.

Si, era Courtney. La enfermera se fue luego y los dos se quedaron en esa sala.

_ ¿ Mira como te dejaron? Yo podía ocuparme sola, no tenías que hacerte el valiente.

Estaba cruzada de brazos. Aún después de todo, seguía reclamándole, pero a Cody no le importó.

_ Bueno, pero ya lo hice_ dijo sonriendo, aun con el hielo apoyado en su ojo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no podía tratarlo así, y se sentó al lado suyo

_ Tal vez estarás arrepentido, ahora_ le dijo seriamente.

_ No. No iba a permitir que te molestara. Tu vales mucho ( _queeee dije, se me escapó, cielos) _

Al chico lo había traicionado el subconsciente. Pero quien sabe el efecto que estas últimas palabras produjeron en ella , ya que se volvió irreconocible. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de Cody y de la mirada seria paso a una…como llamarla : ¿"linda" , "tierna"? , como fuera, y se acercó más.

El chico parecía haberse equivocado sobre como reaccionaría en un momento así , ya que estaba bastante nervioso.

Lo que siguió es fácil de imaginar, pero no tan fácil de describir. ¿ Quien le hubiera dicho a Cody, al empezar la semana, que lo besaría la presidente de la clase. Pero a él no le importaba que ella fuera esto o lo otro, se dio cuenta de que le importaba como persona.

Fue un, ¿ minuto? Que ninguno hubiera querido que acabe, aunque algo los hizo bajar de las nubes, sobre todo, al parecer a ella.

_ Lo…. Siento, Cody. No sé qué pasó. ( parecía confundida, algo tan extraño en ella, que siempre quería parecer tan segura de sí misma)

_ No digas eso…. (el tal vez había soñado con un momento así , pero ahora estaba algo shockeado, todo había sido muy rápido, además completamente rojo) , ¿ en serio estas bien?

_ Si_ dijo ella mientras iba saliendo de la sala , y se aferraba a su cuaderno , cubriéndose un poco la cara con él, como si estuviera avergonzada_ Cody, no hay necesidad de publicitar esto, ¿ si?

Definitivamente, a los dos se les "había escapado".

Una vez solo de nuevo, Cody se dejó caer en el sillón con los brazos extendidos, estaba emocionado. Pero solo pudo mirar para arriba y pensar…

_Que loco es todo esto…_

Poco después , se fue de la enfermería. La inflamación en su ojo había mejorado mucho , y tenía tiempo de volver a clase. Sin embargo, ya no se emocionaría tanto.

Durante el tiempo que quedó de clase , Courtney se comportó rara, y de nuevo distante. Se podría decir, que actuaba como si ninguna de las dos cosas hubiera ocurrido, el "rescate" , y menos lo de la enfermería.

Hasta volvió a mandarle un mensaje ( ¡ mensaje¡ después de todo lo que había pasado) ..

**Hola. Muchas gracias.**

**Disculpa lo de la enfermería. No se repetirá. **

**Continuemos con el trabajo, ¿ si?. **

Porque pedir disculpas por lo que pasó, se preguntaba el, si había sido algo lindo. ¿ Se avergonzaba de él ? Eso lo desanimó bastante. Aun así, tenía energía para seguir leyendo el reporte.

En cuanto a la chica, en serio estaba confundida, y los que habían visto la pelea, se molestaban con ella porque creían que no se había preocupado por Cody ( nadie sabía lo de la enfermería, solo Bridgette, claro)

Llegó la hora de la salida. Antes de irse , Cody quería ver si almorzar le levantaba un poco el ánimo . Se sentó en la cafetería , como siempre, en compañía de sus amigos, y ordenó una hamburguesa, una gaseosa de naranja, y si, papitas de barbacoa, aunque la sola imagen lo confundía.

_ Hey, viejo_ le dijo Trent_ nos enteramos de lo que pasó. Que bueno que tu ojo este mejor, eso sí estuvo loco.

_ Si_ siguió Noah_ y parece que todo fue por ella. Parece que no le importó demasiado . Tal vez no se merecía eso.

Cody entonces, les dijo

_ ¿ Saben, chicos? No es por nada, pero mejor me dejan solo ahora.

No estaba molesto, estaba triste. Y ellos, bueno, le hicieron caso, no eran tan malos amigos

Si está loco por ella _ le dijo Trent a Noah una vez que ya lo habían dejado solo.

Bueno, ya no hay que ser yo para darse cuenta.

El chico entonces se quedo solo con la hamburguesa y las papas, realmente habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy pocos días . Cuando vio que alguien más se acercaba. Era Bridgette , que venía tomando agua mineral. Parecía que fuera a hablar con él.

_ Hola, héroe_ le dijo entre algunas risas.

_ No es gracioso, supongo que ya sabés todo.

_ Lo de la enfermería, por supuesto.

_ Entonces, tú conoces a Courtney. ¿Qué le pasa?

_ Es demasiado orgullosa. Además, si para ti todo fue muy rápido , imagínate para ella , con todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Además, hiciste que descubriera su lado tierno , y teme enfrentarlo, ja . Dale tiempo.

Mientras tanto, todos se iban retirando de la escuela. Y Courtney entre ellos. En el fondo Cody sabía que Bridgette tenía razón, pero tenía que hablarle a la chica , y se levantó.

Courtney, espera….

Ella no intentó evitarlo, pero siguió de la misma manera

_ Escucha, Cody . Eres un buen chico y todo…pero, olvida lo que pasó. Me dejé llevar , es todo. No puede suceder….lo que debemos hacer es, continuar con el trabajo .

El chico entonces se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, pensando que era lo correcto.

_ ¿ Estás de acuerdo con lo que te dijo? ¿ Realmente quieres olvidar todo? _

Bridgette se lo preguntó desde atrás . Trent y Noah también estaban ahí , no muy lejos , sus comapañeras de trabajo. Izzy estaba escribiendo el reporte, en una computadora portátil, con los pies ( " dice que es la mejor forma de hacerlo" , comento Noah) y Lindsay soplaba burbujas , no parecía importarle mucho lo que pasara alrededor.

Cody estaba asombrado. ¿ También se lo había dicho a sus amigos?

_ Se lo que estás pensando_ contestó la rubia_ y no, se dieron cuenta solos. Pero contéstame lo que te pregunté.

_ Bueno , estoy algo inseguro, y nervioso, todo pasó en tres días , pero la verdad, no quiero dejarla ir…

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, como si le hubiera llegado una iluminación instantánea , Cody recuperó el entusiasmo.

_ ¡ Ya se que hacer¡ , y salió corriendo.

Todos se quedaron embobados preguntándose qué era lo que tenía en mente…

Realmente muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres días…

Continuará…

…..

**Referencias **

**(*) Imaginenlo con el diseño de "Scott" de TDR , aunque más alto , y con ropa de equipo de fútbol. **

**(**) Los típicos casilleros de las escuelas gringas. Imagino que los conocen. **

…

**Bueno. ¿Qué me dicen?**

**¿Demasiado rápido? , ¿Cliché? XD. **

**Para la próxima continuación si voy a pedirles algo de paciencia, mi trabajo serio comienza esta semana. Ya sé que es injusto, porque el final los habrá dejado con curiosidad. **

**Feliz San Valentín, ja **

**Dejen Reviews XD **

**Dejen reviews…XD**


	6. Bajo la lluvia

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Se que hice esperar un poco mas la actualizaciòn, cosas de la vida XD. De todas formas, quise hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.**

**Gracias, una vez mas, por los reviews y a las personas acostumbradas, que lo vienen haciendo desde el principio: GWS y HW (mis "compinches" G y T XD, como me dijo la primera al principio). No tienen que disculparse por la tardanza en le capitulo anterior, mas comentarios tan divertidos como los que dejaron; y a Blicia, Eclipse, Crazy D x C Vampire, tambien a Yanu mas recientemente. Y Lily G x T , muchas gracias por pasarte , tambien me entusiasmo tu comentario.**

**La Historia aun no termina, pero ya no le falta demasiado. **

**Sin mas preámbulos, el cap. Espero sobre todo, que lo disfruten. **

**Antes, se recomienda relectura de "chispas de chocolate" …**

…**..**

El Chico , tras habèrsele "prendido la lamparita" , se perdió de vista de los demas, dejándolos con la intriga de que rayos se le habría pasado por la cabeza, pero dos cosas eran seguras : Tenía que ver con Courtney, y estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sea lo que fuera.

_ Vaya, si que tiene prisa_ fue lo primero que Trent pudo decir

_ Si _ continuo Noah , _ por eso mismo le hubiera convenido más llevar su bicicleta, ¿No lo creen?.

Es que, por lo visto, el "entusiasmo" había hecho que Cody simplemente saliera corriendo, dejando abandonado su medio de transporte.

_ Bueno_ añadiò Bridgette_ mejor, tenemos una excusa para alcanzarlo, de paso evitamos que haga algo tonto ( aunque en el fondo, confiaba que la idea del chico seria buena, y su verdadero motivo era mas la curiosidad que el que habia expresado)

_ No se, tal vez seria divertido _ dijo el sarcastico entre risas.

_ No seas asi, Noah _ le contesto la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Cody ya estaba llegando a casa ( *) , antes se habia detenido en una simpática tienda de regalos a una calle de la escuela, de donde salió con un "misterioso " paquete. Casi al momento de entrar, y dejar sus útiles escolares ( los cuales no habia sido tan despistado para olvidarse) cayo en la cuenta de que "algo le habìa faltado" todo ese tiempo

_Cielos, olvidè mi bicicleta , que despistado…._

_ Cody _ lo llamo su madre_ unos amigos tuyos llegaron. ¿ Como olvidaste tu bicicleta? Es una suerte que te la hayan traido .

_ Vaya, hijo _ añadiò su padre _ un poco mas severo_ entiendo que ese trabajo de historia o lo que sea que les dio ese maestro chiflado , te tenga ocupado, peor no es excusa para que no prestes atención.

_ Lo….siento_ contesto el algo apenado.

Luego salio afuera, donde Trent, Noah, Bridgette (ademas de la bici XD) estaban esperandolo. El sabia que ademas estaban allí de curiosos, no solo para devolversela, pero no se molestó, hasta le hizo gracia , y tuvieron que admitirlo todos, entre risas.

_ No se que estaràs planeando , viejo_ dijo Trent _ pero yo podria darte un par de consejos, creo que soy bueno en esto.

_ Ja, si_ añadio Noah _ como cuando le mostraste tu afecto a esa chica con una escultura de palillos de helado .Ja, la pobre si se asusto.

_ Oye, por lo menos demuestro sentimientos a la gente.

_ Basta los dos_ dijo Bridgette _ creo que se mas que ustedes , ademas soy amiga de Cortney

Cody se divertìa un poco con la escena, aunque se sentía como una especie de trofeo.

_ Los dejo, amigos _ interrumpiò de nuevo el sabelotodo _ no se si soy muy útil en este asunto , además Izzy acaba de avisarme en un mensaje que llegaron los OVNIS

Ante la mirada atònita de todos, el chico continuò

_ Se lo que piensan , es un lenguaje codificado secreto que inventò, esto significa que ya terminò la tarea. Cielos.

_ Nos vemos_ le dijeron todos.

_ Vaya que compañeras les cayeron, ja_ observò Cody

Si _ contesto Trent _ eso me recuerda a Lindsay, nunca precuparle nada , cielos.

Al escuchar esto Cody solo pudo pensar en Courtney y lo diferentes que pueden ser las personas , pero a el le gustaba ese desafìo, y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo la chica A en ese momento.

_ Hablando de compañeras _ siguió Bridgette_ no te hagas el distraido Cody y dinos que tienes entre manos (lo decia casi rogando, con ojos de cachorrito XD), y lo digo literalmente (el chico aun estaba sosteniendo atrás, el paquete de la tienda de regalos)

El chico se incomodò , por lo que la surfista tuvo que rectificar

_ Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo , pero déjame aconsejarte. Sea lo que sea que vas a darle, acompàñalo de una tarjeta que tenga una dedicatoria. Escribe algo.

_ ¿Como que?

_ Algo bonito

_ Yo podrìa ayudarte _ se ofreciò Trent _ he escrito cosas romànticas antes

_ No Trent _ lo corrigió la rubia_ Cody debe escribirlo, tiene que salirle de adentro.

El chico si que estaba incómodo , pero el consejo no le pareció mal. Le habìan dado una tarjeta de cortesía en la tienda.

A todo esto, los demàs se fueron y le desearon toda la suerte, advirtiéndole ademàs que si pensaba ir a alguna parte , lo hiciera equipado, porque Noah les habia advertido que iba a llover fuertemente , aunque a esa hora el cielo no daba aun señales de ello, habìa que hacerle caso al chico.

Cody escribiò en la tarjeta y la puso adentro junto con el misterioso regalo. El solo haber escrito eso lo apenaba un poco, ¿ y si resultara mal?

_Cielos, si escribì lo que sentìa , pero parece tan tonto, y cursi. Como sea, tengo que decidirme de una vez. Ire a casa de Courtney. No importa si ella no cambia de parecer, le entregare esto porque siento que debo hacerlo._

Se preparo, tomo el misterioso paquete , el reporte ( si, aun estaba el trabajo de historia, aun con todas las aventuras de estos tres días, seguìan siendo compañeros de trabajo) , un impermeable , por si llovia, y se despidiò de sus padres

_ Hasta luego, papa, voy a salir.

_ ¿ Vas a casa de esa compañera tuya de historia? Haz lo que tengas que hacer, mientras no vuelvas a jugar con mi teclado (**)

_ Hasta luego, mama.

_ Suerte con ella , hijo.

Cody si que se puso rojo al escuchar eso, ese "suerte con ella" no era suerte con la tarea .

_ Hijo, estuviste lo suficientemente distraido como para olvidar tu bicicleta , y vì de que tienda era esa bolsa. Yo tambien tuve tu edad.

Cody seguìa sintiéndose raro , pero esto lo animò aun màs para su nueva "aventura"

. Otra vez rumbo a la región norte, a la casa de Courtney. Era extraño, ahora el no iba porque ella se lo ordenara , como antes, cuando lo habìa despertado por telèfono. Es màs, tal vez ahora estarìa tan confundida que ni querría verlo cerca. Cody recordó su estancia anterior, ahí empezò todo, antes solo era alguien que le habìa tocado por sorteo en un reporte de historia de un profesor loco. El cuarto, el oso de peluche, ¿Era posible sentir esa nostalgia por algo que habìa ocurrido hace tan poco tiempo?. Pero eso era exactamente lo que le ocurría.

Algunas nubes pobladas ya empezaban a dejarse ver arriba, mientras tanto, pero afortunadamente para él, no llegò a mojarse antes de divisar el lugar. Ya no se fijó en el jardìn ni en la fachada, se dirigìa directamente a llamar a la puerta cuando se diò cuenta de que no iba a ser necesario. Apoyada en aquella estatua, la del àngel, que parecìa gobernar el jardìn , estaba ella. Cody no podìa ver su expresión, se cubrìa la cara con ambas manos , y estaba sentada, como quien descansa a la sombra de un árbol.

¿Porque estaba afuera, y no en casa? Seguramente no sabìa que el vendrìa , pero parecìa estar esperando algo, o a alguien , aunque ni siquiera lo hiciera voluntariamente ( a veces las personas se comportan de formas muy misteriosas)

_ Courtney….se acercò él, ¿ Estàs llorando?

Ella se atreviò a voltear y mirarlo .

_ No, yo no lloro. ¿ Y porque sigues persiguiendome?

¿ Persiguiendola?, penso Cody, el no habìa hecho lo de la enfermería, ella fue a visitarlo. Pero no estaba para nada molesto. Ademàs, era cierto, ella no estaba llorando, en ese momento, pero todo parecìa indicar que si habìa estado haciéndolo.

_ No. De hecho, si asi lo quieres, seguiremos siendo compañeros de trabajo, terminaremos esto , y todo volverà a ser como hasta la semana pasada. Pero una vez que te halla entregado esto, simplemente debo hacerlo. Luego, si aun quieres que me vaya por donde vine , lo haré, pero solo después de dàrtelo. ( el chico hablaba sinceramente)

Luego de esto, le entregò el paquete

_ ¿ Esa tienda? _ dijo Courtney cuando aun no habia abierto el paquete pero viò de donde venìa _ Cody, no me gustan mucho esas cursilerias.

_ No es ninguna cursileria, solo àbrelo.

. Era un diario( ***) con su llave y todo ( nadie debe leer los secretos ajenos) .

_ La última vez que estuve aquì, vi que habìas destruido el tuyo. Si el pasado te hace sentir mal, esto significa que puedes dar vuelta la pàgina y empezar de nuevo.

La chica realmente se habìa quedado muda.

_ Ah, y tiene una tarjeta_ Cody se habìa puesto màs rojo que nunca al mencionar este detalle.

Ella la leyo . " I dont Know what he does to make you cry but ill be there to make you smile" (****) "

Todo se quedò mudo por unos momentos , hasta que ella se atreviò a hablar..

_ Ehhh….gracias, Cody, pero creo que no necesitare confesarle nada a un diario.

_Entiendo, dijo el chico _ ya empezando a voltear para irse por donde vino.

_ Espera, no me dejas terminar_ dijo ella_ no escribirè nada en un diario porque dirè lo que siento directamente.

Y se acercò hacia donde estaba Cody . Las primeras gotas ya estaban cayendo

_ Esto es raro, Cody, y yo no se bien como, pero….que rayos , lo haré.

La escena de la enfermerìa se repitiò, pero antcedida por un abrazo , y ahora bajo la lluvia, que en pocos minutos se habìa hecho fuerte.

_ Podria acostumbrarme a esto _ dijo ella sonriendo

_ Yo no necesito hacerlo, pero si que me tomo de sorpresa_ contesto el. Y bueno, ja, aun debemos hacer un trabajo , somos un equipo.

_ Bueno, adelante _ dijo ella_ pero vàmonos de aquì, o pescaremos un gran resfriado, ja

Y escaparon del chaparron, riendo a pesar de la lluvia….

Continuara.

**Referencias **

**( *) **Si se preguntan como llego Cody tan ràpido a casa a pesar de estar a pie, si releyeron "chispas de chocolate" , recordaràn que no vive muy lejos de la escuela.

(**) Recorde la audición de Cody, una de mis favoritas….XD

(***) se entiende que el "diario" no es un "periòdico" , sino un "diario de vida" XD. La idea del diario nuevo como regalo, la tome en esencia de una película, aunque bastante cambiado , soy original XD . Si quieren les digo cual película, por MP

(****) "_No se que hace el para hacerte llorar, pero aquí estarè para que sonrías". _De una canciòn, si quieren, tambien por MP XD

….

Bueno , ¿ Que les pareciò?. Las muchas referencias a "Chispas…" es porque fue mi mejor el cap, que mas me gustò XD .

¿Cursi? Bueno, ya estaban bajo advertencia, cuando empezaron a leerla , ja, y ya era hora de que las cosas funcionaran.

El proximo, el ultimo cap. Dejarte el sentimentalismo para eso momento , pero desde ya, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han acompañado con su lectura y sus reviews . Fue divertido haber compartido esto . Las nombrare una por una en el proximo.

Hasta la proxima. Dejen reviews XD


	7. Epilogo

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Bueno, ha llegado el momento. Todo termina alguna vez, también esta historia.**

**Quiero decirles de nuevo que me divertí compartiendo esto, y es casi seguro que no será mi único fic. **

**Gracias a todos ,quienes comentaron, y si alguno estuvo leyendo y no me entere porque no comento, muchas gracias de todas formas. **

**Muy especialmente a :**

**Happy Winter : Por todos los consejos al principio sobre FF y mi metida de pata con las reglas.**

**GWS: La primera persona que me dio la idea de registrarme. **

**Por supuesto, ambas "compinches" G x T XD**

**Blicia: Gracias por haber leido y comentado desde el principio a este viejo conocido del blog. GWS me dijo que me registrara, pero fue en ese ambito…XD.**

**Lily G x T: Otra vez gracias por pasarte. **

**Y como no mencionar:**

**Crazy Vampire D x C : Tu ultimo review , si que me entusiasmò **

**Eclipse**

**Yanu**

**Rooh**

**Debo admitir que uno de mis temores al principio, era si las personas que gustan del D x C pudieran engancharse con la historia, gracias por haber despejado esa duda. **

**Ahora, el cap, es el ultimo, pero no serà muy corto. Retomo las palabras de despedida al final **

…

_ ¿ Que haremos entonces? _ le preguntó el a su compañera.

El momento anterior habìa sido inolvidable, pero aun llovía fuertemente, y la verdad, no tenía mucho sentido quedarse en el jardìn.

_ Entremos, sino acabaremos por empaparnos, tengo mi llave_ propuso la chica.

Cody lo pensó por un momento, ya no habìa nada que lo sorpendiera de ese lugar, todo lo exterior habìa pasado a no tener importancia. Así que se le ocurrió sorprender (de nuevo) a Courtney.

_ Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Te gustaría conocer mi vecindario? Ya estuve aquí, así estarìamos a mano. (Risas) Puedo llevarte en mi bici, hay espacio para dos personas(*), puede parecer tonto, pero tal vez un paseo asì, es algo que nunca has hecho.

_ Pero, ¿Que sentido tendría? de todas formas nos mojaríamos mas hasta llegar_ contestò ella, ya que a pesar de haber confesado sus sentimientos, aun guardaba ciertos temores, que no tenìan que ver con Cody, sino con su propio carácter.

Oye_ Cody intentaba continuar con la simpatía, ya estuvimos bajo la lluvia un buen rato , no le hace un poco de agua más o menos. No hay inconveniente en que sigamos estudiando allà.

_ mmm….Bueno _ se decidio Courtney _ luego les aviso a mis padres.

- Sube

Tomo asiento en la bici detrás de Cody. Courtney tenìa una extraña expresión de entusiasmo en el rostro , comos si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera una real aventura , y tal vez, si lo seria.

_ Muy bien , sujétate , y no tienes porque asustarte. Tenemos suerte, la lluvia fue fuerte por un momento pero ya parece que esta despejando. Vamos (dijo esto ultimo tambièn con un tono aventurero)

Luego empezó el paseo. No conversaron mucho durante ese tiempo. Courtney se sintiò extraña al principio, pero luego la pareciò divertido, hasta el punto de soltar algunos "guauuuu" (aunque eso sonara tan divertido como ilogico, ya que el medio de tarnsporte no era veloz ni adecuado para arrebatos de entusiasmo ).

Finalmente llegaron, con una extraña pero agradable sensación luego de haber compartido esos momentos.

_ ¿ Sabes, Cody? _ a pesar de que esto este tan cerca de la escuela , nunca habìa estado aquí ante, es sencillo, pero bonito . ( Courtney se diò cuenta de que nunca se habìa expresado asì sobre algo o alguien, ¿ Se estaba refiriendo a la casa, o a el? Recordó todo lo que habìa ocurrido y se sonrojò un poco.)

_ Gracias. No imaginaba que te gustaría (el chico tambièn dijo esto con un ligero tono rojo. Era difícil hablar sobre la panoràmica de un vecindario luego de todo lo que habìan pasado)

Dejó la ya famosa bici a un lado y entrò , la puerta estaba abierta.

_ Vamos, pasa tranquila_ le dijo a su compañera.

_ Esta bien .

La madre de Cody estaba en la sala principal, preparando un poco de tè.

_ Ah. Cody. Al fin llegaste , me habìa preocupado un poco con esa lluvia. Por suerte no fue nada. ¿ No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

_ Encantada, Sra . Anderson. Soy Courtney Elizabeth Valentine . Voy a la escuela con Cody , estamos haciendo un reporte de historia. El fue muy amable al traerme hasta aquí.

_ Gusto en conocerte , pareces una chica de buenos modales. Por fin conozco a esa famosa compañera de historia de Cody. Bueno, no los distraere, entonces. Dijo esto ùltimo , mirando a su hijo con una curiosa sonrisa. Todo estaba claro por lo que le habìa dicho a Cody antes de que saliera a casa de Courtney la última vez, pero no quería incomodarlo.

_ Me temo que no podrán estudiar en la sala de huéspedes. Tengo que limpiar el lugar, y no estarán muy a gusto en el comedor. Pueden ir al estudio de tu padre, no creo que se moleste, no llegará hasta màs tarde.

Cody escuchó la indicaciòn, pero se quedó pensando en la escena anterior. Se habìa sentido un poco apenado, de nuevo, y en el fondo agradecìa que Courtney se hubiera adelantado y le hubiera evitado tener que decir algo. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después, recuperó al entusiasmo, y tomó a Courtney de la mano, mientras se dirigìan al lugar indicado , como si estuviera muy ansioso por mostrarle algo.

_ Ven, te mostraré ese estudio.

Era un lugar al que se llegaba subiendo unas sencillas escaleras , no muy altas, lo ùnico en ese piso superior.

El chico abriò la puerta, y el lugar parecía realmente interesante. Habìa amplificadores , un teclado, radios de onda corta y toda clase de objetos de ese estilo.

_ Vaya _ exclamó Courtney. Aunque no era de soprenderse fácilmente.

_ Mi papá es tècnico electrónico, todo el tiempo repara y estudia estas cosas, y yo también soy un aficionado a eso. A el no le gusta que venga aquí y toque sus cosas, jaja, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Courtney notó una guitarra eléctrica entre todos los objetos.

_ ¿ Sabes? Puede no parecerlo, pero soy buena con estas . La tomó y empezó a ejecutar varias notas muy bien, aunque en un momento se entusiasmò demasiado.

_ Cody- se escuchò desde abajo la voz de la Sra . Anderson , cuya orden sin embargo, no dejaba de ser en un tono amable_ ya sabes que no debes jugar con esas cosas.

Cree que fui yo , jaja

Y los dos se divirtieron mucho con eso.

Luego siguieron estudiando por un rato, ya que el lugar también tenìa un cómodo escritorio. Luego de todo lo que habìan pasado, fue en un ambiente bastante relajado , o tal vez por eso mismo. Eso no los distrajo con el estudio.

En un momento la Sra, Anderson entrò en el lugar.

_ No pueden pensar con el estomago vacìo. Les traje estos sándwiches y jugo de naranja.

_ Pero, mama _ empezó Cody en una actitud de " no me avergüences precisamente ahora" , lo cual no impidió que los dos se encargaran de los emparedados y el jugo apenas ella los habìa dejado solos.

Courtney no paraba de reir

_ Vaya, si que estas rojo. No deberías _ luego se puso un poco màs seria _ ojalá yo tuviera esos detalles en casa, pero mis padres siempre están tan ocupados.

_ La verdad…que tienes razòn.

No les llevó demasiado tiempo ponerse de acuerdo sobre la tarea , ella ya habìa hecho casi todo cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, la chica debìa volver a casa

_ Bueno, lo pensé , y creo que no serà necesario que te vistas de romano _ le dijo ella, con un pequeño guiño

_ Bah; después de todo esto , eso hubiera sido lo que menos me habrìa importado, dijo el, divertido.

_ Nos vemos

_ Nos vemos.

Luego de despedirse , los dos se quedaron pensando como seguirìa todo luego de que llegara el dìa de presentar el trabajo.

El dìa siguiente era otro dìa de clases. Obviamente nadie sabìa lo que habìa pasado en la enfermerìa, salvo los amigos de ambos, y ni siquiera estos sabìan lo del jardìn.

En el salón, ambos volvieron a estar en sus lugares del principio, casi en esquinas opuestas. La verdad tampoco parecían interesarles demasiado, en ese momento, la difusión.

Noah, y tambièn Trent , estaban sentados cerca de el, como al principio, el dìa del sorteo. Como no habìa dicho nada, creían que no le habìa resultado lo del dìa anterior. Otro tanto, podìa decirse de Bridgette, que estaba sentada detràs de Courtney.

Fue una sorpresa para todos que el profesor Hatchet entrara al salón , ya que no era tiempo de su clase, y aun tenìan dos dìas para acabar el trabajo.

_ Escuchen_ les dijo de nuevo como un sargento a su tropa_ lamentablemente he revisado los programas escolares , y no me permitìan ponerlos de a dos . Hagan de cuenta que esto no ocurriò, los dùos se disuelven, y les tomarè un examen sobre este tema, aunque como los hice perder el tiempo, las autoridades de la escuela me obligan a que este sea dentro de dos semanas.

El salón se quedó mudo por uso momentos , luego se escucharon algunas quejas , "bah, todo esto para nada" o que al menos viera sus reportes. Pero habìa algunas personas ahí para las cuales si que no habìa sido una pérdida de tiempo. Al final del dìa, Courtney se acercó a Cody y le dijo que no comentara lo que habìa pasado, luego le dijo… "Nos vemos luego, debo ocuparme de algo muy importante".

El chico pensó que seguro debìa ser una broma, ¿ Otra vez , luego de todo lo que habìa pasado? Pero no se desanimò, intuìa que esta vez, por alguna razòn, no era lo mismo, y que debìa esperar.

Esa misma tarde, se sorprendiò aùn màs cuando le llegó de nuevo un mensaje. "_Hola, pensé que podrìamos seguir estudiando juntos para el examen. Puedes encontrarme otra vez en la biblioteca, a las seis". _

¿Acaso alguien habìa retrocedido el tiempo dos dìas? ¿Cuantas cosas raras más iban a pasar? Sin embargo, quería ir, y por alguna misteriosa razòn, deseaba que ya fuera ese momento.

A la hora informada , llegó a la escuela, que seguía abierta para otras actividades hasta las 7 PM. Entrò a la biblioteca , pero no pudo ver nada, ya que estaba oscuro. En ese momento alguien encendió la luz.

El chico, a pesar de la semana emocionante que habìa pasado, se sorprendiò como nunca. No lo esperaban para estudiar, y era un escenario muy inusual para una biblioteca. Sus amigos, las compañeras de estos, Bridgette , y hasta el profesor estaban ahí, y Courtney en medio de todos. En la mesa habìa ¿un pastel?

_ Sorpresa _ dijeron todos.

Cuando terminó de quedarse mudo , el chico dijo…

_ Wow. Ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños….¿ A quien se le ocurriò?. Enseguida miró a Courtney

_ Bueno , todos ellos tuvieron buenas ideas, pero se podría decir que fui yo_ dijo con una sonrisa que parecía la de su habitual orgullo, pero algo era diferente en ella, y no estaba mal.

_ Por eso no querìa que le contaras a nadie_ dijo Bridgette_ se necesitaba tiempo.

_- ¿Y por que lo hiciste?, le preguntó el a la chica , muy entusiasmado pero sin poder creerlo del todo, aun.

_ Hago lo que me dijiste , me deshago de los relojes. No me digas que esto no fue impredecible.

_ Ya lo creo…y todos aquí , ¿y el profesor hatchet?

_ Ja, es que estas son las coincidencias que me divierten de los trabajos por sorteo. Pero esto no significa que no me agrade torturarlos, jaja

Lindsay sorprendiò a todos…

_ Cody, Courtney, ¿ Les puedo tomar una foto?

Nadie podìa creer que hubiera recordado sus nombres

_ Es que si estaba enterada de todo, Todd me lo contò. (Trent se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, por lo visto lo que seguirá sin acertar serà su nombre)

La otra rubia tomó la foto , pero se preguntaba porque no salía, en la càmara digital.

_Lindsay , olvidaste encenderla_ observò Noah.

Todos se divirtieron con eso. Pero alguien màs entrò.

_ ¿ Geoff?_ se emocionò Bridgette

_ Asi es. No podìa no estar si habìa algo parecido a una fiesta , bridge, yo tomarè la foto.

Todos salieron en ella , finalmente.

¿ Saben? _ le dijo Bridgette a Courtney_ el profesor aceptó ver los reportes, el suyo estuvo muy bien , pero el primer lugar se lo llevaron Izzy y Noah.

_ Lo siento, se cuanto te hubiera gustado que fuera el mejor_ le dijo Cody a su compañera.

_Ni modo. Ayer me dijiste "empezar de nuevo" , Cody, y puedo empezar por relajarme un poco.

_ No era mi intención cambiarte.

_Oh, no_ eso no significa que no siga intentando ser la mejor _ añadiò ella sonriendo.

Luego de un rato de conversar ( si, y tambien se comieron el pastel) todos se despidieron de los dos alumnos que habìan tenido esa semana tan "movida"

_ Gracias a todos_ dijo Cody

_ De nada, viejo_ añadiò Trent , todo lo que les pasó a ustedes esta semana fue muy emocionante. Escribiría una canciòn sobre eso.

_ Lo mismo digo, dijo Noah _ estuvo mejor que ir al cine, ja. Por cierto, Izzy , ejem, no sabìa que fueras tan…

_ ¿ Quieres ir a alguna parte? _ Contestò la pelirroja; ¿Que tal cazar osos? , el bosque no està a muchos kilómetros.

_ Ejem….pensaba mas bien en el cine.

_ Bueno, era mi segunda opciòn_ contestò Izzy.

Lindsay tambièn tenìa algo que decir:

_ Por cierto, Tommy _ la profesora de arte quiere que pongas al dìa con la tarea a una chica que acaba de llegar a la escuela, Greta o algo asì.

_ Es Gwen la corrigió Bridgette

_ Vaya, siempre yo; pero, me gusta como suena ese nombre ( **)

_Nos vemos_ se despidió Bridgette de Courtney _ les enviaremos una copia de la foto. Sean felices.

. Finalmente volvieron a quedarse solos. Habìa sido divertido, pero tambien estaba esperando poder hablar.

_ Bueno…..que semana, ¿no? _ se le ocurriò a Cody tratando de decir algo.

_ Ahh, supongo que sì. Salgamos a caminar un rato, creo que es una linda tarde alla afuera.

_ ¿Sabes?_ continuò ella una vez afuera_ estoy feliz. ¿ Que nos depararà el futuro?

_ No lo se. Pero una vez un maestro de literatura dijo que la vida es una aventura a la que todos llegamos sin haberlo pedido. Siempre habrà problemas , pero lo emocionante es salir adelante. Bueno por lo menos, eso decìa el profesor _ acabò Cody algo sonrojado de nuevo. (***)

_ Wow_ solo pudo observar ella.

Luego se sentaron en un banco de madera de la plaza que estaba frente a la escuela, un lugar muy tranquilo y lleno de árboles.

_ El diario..., si escribí en él.

_ ¿Que cosa?

_ Bueno, tenìa que retomar donde estaba cuando rompí el anterior, al empezar la semana. Asi que puse que alguien se tropezó conmigo en el pasillo de la escuela.

_ Vaya, dijo el entre risas, debió ser un completo despistado.

_ No lo creas, después de tanto tiempo planeando cosas , puedo decir que a veces los accidentes resultan mejor.

Luego no necesitaron decir nada por un momento, solo se miraron y se dieron un abrazo.

La aventura estaba por delante.

…**.**

(*) **No recuerdo haber visto antes una bici para dos , antes, pero no es ilògico. **

**(**) Ya se que dije que Gwen no aparecerìa, pero me refería al desarrollo de la historia. No pude evitarlo. Igual, solo es un guiño, no habrà otra historia sobre esta situación. Queda a la imaginación XD **

**(***) Estas ideas sobre la aventura , me recuerdan a mi escritor favorito. G.K Chesterton**

…**.**

**¿ Que les pareciò la historia?. Espero que todos la hayan pasado bien leyendo. Tengo otro proyecto, algunos ya sabrán de que se trata. O si no, ya se imaginaran, por mis gustos , quienes serán los protagonistas. XD . Sobre los de esta historia, me agradó haber aportado un C x C en español. **

**Dejen sus impresiones sobre el cap y la historia. **

**Hasta la pròxima. **

**Gracias por todo. **


End file.
